iannielli_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Elmo's World
Elmo pissed uncyclopedia.jpg Evil elmo uncyclopedia.jpg Elmo‘s World is a segment on the show Sesame Street on PBS Kids. It is about Elmo who lives in his own fantasy world and teaches little kids random things that they would already know. Description Elmo's World is basically about the dumb character Elmo from Sesame Street in his own segment in the show. It teaches little kids about random everyday things that kids would know by now. It includes a few other dumb characters like Dorothy the Goldfish, Mr. Noodle, Mr. Noodle's Brother, and a few others. History Origin of Elmo's World (1989-1998) In mid 1989, then-new Sesame Street character Elmo joined the gang of Sesame Street in downtown Brooklyn, NY. At the time, Elmo wanted to form a new 15-minute talk show on Sesame Street as a plan to compete with the also-popular show Mister Rogers' Neighborhood starring Mr. Rogers. In the original plans for the show, Elmo wanted to talk about his different interests at Sesame Street in each episode. However as the plans changed, Elmo realized that he wanted to make a talk show for young children, so in 1991, Elmo decided to make the new show about him socializing with children so that he could take over the world. By then, little children's shows were starting to attract little kids and babies with low attention spans, and by 1992 the notorious children's show Barney & Friends premiered on PBS Kids as an attempt to attract little kids and toddlers starring the evil Barney the Dinosaur. The show became extremely popular to little kids and parents everywhere, but other popular shows such as Sesame Street and Mister Rogers' Neighborhood competed with Barney & Friends and eventually lost popularity or got worse over time, especially Sesame Street which at the time was the leader in children's television for years. In 1993, Sesame Street character Elmo realized the direction little kids shows were going by then, but even being on half of the show Sesame Street wasn't enough for him at the time. Elmo's World (1998-2012) In 1998, the short segment Elmo's World premiered on an episode of Sesame Street on PBS Kids. Cancellation of Elmo's World segment and decline of Sesame Street (2012-present) In around 2012, the Sesame Street segment Elmo's World was cancelled from the show and Elmo was becoming dumber than before. In 2012, Barney the Dinosaur was banned from Sesame Street and no longer allowed to be mentioned there because of the stupidity and idiocy he taught Elmo there. In 2013, Cookie Monster from Sesame Street was only allowed to eat cookies once in a while because Sesame Street changed him into a Veggie Monster in order to teach little kids about eating healthy foods. Future of Elmo's World (Coming 2020?) Coming 2020? Criticism Elmo's World has received criticism for being a 15-minute talk show about Elmo, the most annoying character on Sesame Street. It is also criticized for Elmo being annoying and repetitive about certain subjects because they teach the same lessons in every episode. See also * Sesame Street * Elmo * Big Bird * Cookie Monster * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood * Mr. Rogers * Fred Rogers * Barney the Dinosaur * Barney * Barney & Friends * Barney and the Backyard Gang * Barney Says * PBS Kids * PBS * References # Elmo's World # The End ©2019 Iannielli Legend Wiki ©2019 Iannielli Legend Productions ©2019 Iannielli Corporation Inc